


Slices

by Salmagundi



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward First Times, BFFs, Best Friends, Don't use food like that, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love in the workplace, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmagundi/pseuds/Salmagundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the boys need a bit of spare cash they agree to find a job together.  How were they to know that a summer working in a pizza shop would change their lives forever? [Stuart/Gerald]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slices

Prologue: Breadsticks and Coke

  
"We need to get our hands on those tickets, Gerry." Stuart flipped through the wanted ads again as though it would somehow make the money manifest itself. The paper fluttered in the slight breeze, their legs hanging down over the edge of the bridge. Gerald was still kind of amazed that Stuart hadn't managed to drop anything into the water, given his usual luck.

He wound his hands more securely into the dangling end of his scarf with a lopsided smile. "Well, in case you hadn't noticed, I stopped getting an allowance months ago and unless your dad robbed a bank, I don't think we can borrow any from him. And before you ask -" Gerald tilted his head, regarding Stuart from the corner of his eye, "No, my parents won't front me any money. Not unless I'm dying and need emergency surgery or something. ...maybe not even then." He jerked slightly as Stuart's hand brushed against his shoulder before wandering frontward to tug at his scarf.

"Well what about-"

Goddamn it. Gerald was starting to think that Randy's idiocy was rubbing off. "That's not real!"

"Then why don't we take off your shirt and prove it?" Stuart gave a playful tug.

"...because I will punch you."

Stuart's brows furrowed but he let his hand fall away, muttering something about bitchy Jews. Gerald studiously ignored him and the two sat shoulder to shoulder in silence for a few long seconds, their feet still dangling over the water. "Well then, Ger... I guess that leaves us with only one option."

He wasn't going to ask. He wasn't going to- "And what's that?"

"You're going to have to sell your body."

"...what?!"

"Just think about it. I mean it's good money. Have you ever tried picking up a hooker?" Stuart shrugged, waving one hand dismissively at the incredulous look his best friend was giving him. "They charge an arm and a leg."

"I'm not going to ask how you know that." He didn't think Stuart had ever needed to pay for sex in his life. "I'm just going to point out a few minor details you've overlooked. One... they were women."

"-only most of them."

"Two-" Gerald plowed on, "-even if someone was looking for a male prostitute... I mean seriously, Stu... I'm a skinny Jew. I don't think I'm going to be getting a lot of customers beating down my door." Stuart muttered something under his breath and Gerald narrowed his eyes but declined to comment. "Besides, prostitution is illegal."

"Only if you get caught."

" _Illegal_."

"Spoilsport. Fine." Stuart stretched, bracing his hands against the wood railing. "Then what's your suggestion on how to make the money we need?"

Gerald snatched the newspaper from his hands, the thin material ripping as it was tugged out from behind the wood. "Well, before we resort to anything drastic, you could always check the 'help wanted' section." He flipped through the pages and dangled an ad in front of Stuart's eyes. "Pizza Delivery. Voila! Perfect job for you, Stuey. If you're charming, you might even earn some tips to speed things along."

"I hate you, Gerry."

"I guess it's a good thing that you love me so much or I'd be in trouble, then." Gerald flashed him a grin, pushing to his feet and nudging Stuart with the toe of his shoe. "C'mon. If we hurry, we might be able to talk to Mr. Jenson before he closes up for the night." He held out his hand and Stuart stared at him for a moment longer, an odd furrow to his brows, before his warm palm settled against Gerald's fingers curling around hand and wrist as Gerald helped tug him to his feet.

"You win this time. But if this pizza job doesn't pan out, I reserve the right to be your pimp."

"As long as you leave the cane and the tacky hat at home, we have a deal."

-


End file.
